Silesse
Silesse (シレジア, Shirejia lit. Silesia; Silezha in the English version of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, and translated as Ciledia in some fan translations) is a country featured in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and located north of Yied Desert and to the west of Isaach on the continent of Jugdral It is the home of Lewyn and Erinys, and their children Fee and Ced. It was founded by Ced the Wind Crusader. It is the coldest country in Jugdral. Throughout Jugdral history, it has often been a neutral country. It has five castles: Silesse, Sailane, Thove, Zaxon, and Lubeck. It is stated by Erinys that their deity is the Wind God Forseti, which is why Silesse is the native country to pegasi, and home to many Wind Mages. Chapter 4 and part of Chapter 5 take place here. History Silesse was founded by the Crusader Ced sometime around the Gran Calendar Year 649. It has often been a neutral country, but that does not stop it from having a civil war in Chapter 4, with Duke Daccar and Duke Maios trying to overthrow Queen Rahna, but this rebellion is stopped with the help of Sigurd and his army. During this, Duke Lombard captures Lubeck Castle, but he is later dislodged by Sigurd's army as well. After the Battle of Belhalla, during Gran Calendar Year 761, Silesse is invaded by Grannvale. After Seliph's army captures Chalphy Castle, the people of Silesse overthrow the Grannvale installed government, and after the holy war ends, Lewyn's son, canonically Ced, becomes king. Geographical Location The Kingdom of Silesse is situated on the Noiman Peninsula. It is located to the north of Grannvale, the northeast of Agustria, and the west of Isaach. Its eponymous capital city, Silesse, is located in the south of the country. The castle of Thove is located in the northeast of Silesse, while the castle of Sailane is located in the western area of the kingdom. The castle of Zaxon is located in southeast Silesse, while the castle of Lubeck is located in the east. Family Tree }} |U = |DA = |MA = }} |FE = |MAH = }} |FE= }} Characters from Silesse Royal Family of Silesse *Rahna - Queen of Silesse, mother of Lewyn. *Daccar - Brother of the Late King of Silesse, Duke of Zaxon Castle. *Maios - Brother of the Late King of Silesse, Duke of Thove Castle. *Lewyn - Prince of Silesse, son of Rahna, and inheritor of the wind tome Forseti. *Erinys - One of the four Angelic Knights of Silesse, the Queen of Silesse after Rahna dies, mother of Ced and Fee. *Annand - One of the four Angelic Knights of Silesse, sister of Erinys. *Ced - The son of Erinys and Lewyn who stood up for the liberation of Meath. *Fee - Daughter of Erinys and Lewyn. *Musar - A descendent of the Crusader Ced, reinforces Thracia in Chapter 9 of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *Meng - A descendent of the Crusader Ced, fights alongside Ishtar in the Final Chapter of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, sister of Maybell and Bleg. Miscellaneous *Deet'var - One of the four Angelic Knights of Silesse, mother of Misha *Pamela - One of the four Angelic Knights of Silesse *Arthur - Son of Tailtiu who trained in the woods of Silesse in Wind Magic *Karin - A Pegasus Rider in training *Misha - Daughter of Deet'var, a platoon commander devoted to helping the children of Silesse *Donovan *Maybell - A descendent of the Crusader Ced, fights alongside Ishtar in the Final Chapter of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, sister of Meng and Bleg. *Bleg - A descendent of the Crusader Ced, fights alongside Ishtar in the Final Chapter of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, sister of Meng and Maybell. Etymology The names of Silesia in the different languages (Latin and English: Silesia; Polish Śląsk, Old Polish Ślążsko; German Schlesien; Czech Slezsko; Silesian Ślůnsk) most likely share their etymology. The names are all related to the name of a river (now Ślęza) and mountain (Mount Ślęża) in mid-southern Silesia. The mountain is a prehistoric holy place. Ślęża is listed as one of the numerous preindoeuropean topographic names in the region (see old European hydronymy). The name Ślęża may come from the Silingi, a probably Vandalic (East Germanic) people that migrated south from the Baltic Sea along the Elbe, Oder and Vistula rivers in the 2nd century. Alternatively, the name of the Silingi tribe may come from the name of the river or mountain. Another alternative proposed source is the West Slavic word ślęga meaning "humid weather" or "wet ground". Trivia *A unlockable bonus music track (#100) in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade is named Royal Palace of Silezha, featuring a song from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Gallery PegasusKnightTeam.jpg|A member of a Silesse Pegasus Knight Team as depicted in the TCG. WindMageTeam.jpg|A member of a Silesse Wind Mage Team as depicted in the TCG. Category:Locations Category:Nations